Through Silver Eyes
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: Draco prides him self on Observing his fellow students, but most of all of watching Potter. Draco discovers something that could be horrible for his crush and decides to investigate, and maybe play match make along the way. 6th year. HBP Not happening.


Title: Through silver eyes

AN: This is an idea I've been wanting to write and finally I was like screw it I'm writing it! This is the only part I've thought of so if you like it and wish to continue please do. Because I haven't a clue what should happen next! So enjoy and all that. **And be warned I might not be able to come up with anymore after this first posting, so for now I'm labeling this as a complete one-shot even though I know it's not complete.**

Chapter: Though Silver Eyes

Draco Malfoy prided himself in his looks it was well known in many pureblood factions that the Malfoys always looked their best. But that wasn't the only thing he prided himself on, he also prided himself on his observation skills. So, on the platform 9 and 3/4 it was only normal to find Draco standing back from the other families and studying, watching.

His friends new where to find him if they needed him, and the only one who ever cared what he was doing anyway was Pansy, his best friend. So he was watching, and he couldn't help but cringe when the clan of red heads known as the Weasleys came into view. Really they were ridicules to the pureblood name. They were loud and known of them were worth looking at…well…those twins were sexy. He groaned not believing he was calling anyone of those red heads remotely sexy. "Damn it." And then a head of black hair caught his eyes.

Draco followed the small form of his class mate taking in every move. That's when he noticed it. When Granger reached over and gave the boy hero a hug, he flinched. That wasn't a normal reaction was that? He thought back to all the times he'd watched the boy hero over the last five years, did he flinch back then as well? The answer: yes. It just never jumped out as much as it did now.

"Who are you watching Draco?" Pansy said as she slipped through the crowd and came to stand next to him.

"Potter." Draco answered still in the process of thinking.

"Oh, your crush." Pansy let out a big sigh.

Draco rolled his eyes, "No, Look." He pointed to the youngest Wealsey who had just came up to Potter. "Watch how he reacts."

Pansy smiled and watched Potter though he was a very nice male specimen but he was more up Draco's alley then her own, now the Weasley twins…they both had very nice butts.

"Pansy watch Potter not the twins," Draco sounded like he wanted to bang his head against something hard. But she knew he would never do that, purebloods don't harm themselves.

Her looked back at Potter, the younger Weasley…Ginny she believed that was the girls name. anyways, Ginny reached towards Potter as if she wanted to flip his caller which was up into the down precision. And Potter pulled away. Wait he flinched away from her like she was going to hit him? What was that about? Granger rolled her eyes and reached past Ginny and flipped the callers down and before anything else could happen Potter was gone. Through the crowd and heading to the train leaving behind a very surprise group of friends.

"What just happen?" She asked looking at Draco who just smirked and grabed his stuff.

"We're going after him." And he too took off to the train.

Pansy groaned and look longingly towards her twins and turned heading after her bestfriend. He owed her big time!

Draco opened the first compartment they came to and dropped his trunk inside, "Come on."

Pansy glared but dropped her trunk inside and followed the blond. "You are going to owe me big for this." She snapped after him.

Draco smirked back as he began checking compartment looking for the Golden boy. He came to a stop by one of the very end compartments and gave the signal for being quiet before he threw the door open and stepped inside. Proudly.

Pansy stayed out watching it wouldn't do for them to be caught by anyone, visiting Potter.

"What do you want Malfoy," came Potter's tried voice from inside the compartment.

Draco looked around taking in everything from Potters open and unbutton shirt. His flipped up caller, ruffled hair. The slight bruising around his neck and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up on the left arm showing a slight trail of blood running down the pale white skin…shit! Blood?

"You're hurt?" Draco stared. Damn it. His eyes swept the compartment again and they landed on the object that could have made the cut. A letter opener laid harmlessly to the right of Potter shining silver in the low light.

Potter shrugged at Draco's remark like it was no big deal and rolled down his sleeves to cover up the arm. "What do you want?" he asked again.

Draco covered his emotions as any good pureblood Slytherin knew how to do and calmly shrugged back as he walked closer to Potter.

Potter sighed and looked away deciding to ignore him, which might Draco add was just annoying. He was Draco Malfoy damn it He was never ignored!

"Potter." He snapped stompping right up to the smaller boy and snatching the letter opener off from the bench where it rested. "Did you cut yourself?"

The dark haired boy was up off the bench and following Draco on his retreat back to the compartment door.

"Give it back Malfoy!" Potter growled angry.

Draco smirked down at the smaller boy and slid the letter opener into his pocket carefully. Pansy appeared behind him watching the two of them closely. Slytherin traveled in packs after all it wouldn't do to find yourself alone with someone wanting to do harm to you. "Potter." Draco purred with a grin. "If you want it back…" he let the hook the green eyed beauty. Then met his eyes fully. He loved Potter's eyes, they were so expressive. He smirked, "If you want it back find me tonight. I'll be helping Professor Snape with potions." He turned and slipped by Pansy. "See you later." Pansy followed him looking back every so offend to make sure Potter would attack us.

"Draco love," Pansy said sweetly as they opened the compartment they left their stuff in. "You owe me big." She slid into a space between Nott and Blasie. "No kissing." She said plainly causing Nott to glare and Blasie to grin. "Not until I have my camera out anyways."

Draco sat down and pulled out the letter opener. He needed more info on Potter. But who to ask. Not Weasley he cringed. Granger…maybe. He looked up and sighed. Nott was press in to the corner looking ready to kill Blasie who sat in his lap while Pansy was snaping pictures with her new wizarding camera.

"Pans." Draco groaned. "Stop for a second." Nott shot him a grateful look. Honestly it was pathetic how he acted around Blasie, homophobia, maybe he should just tell them that Nott liked girls. One little weasley the most, Draco smirked not that anyone else noticed yet.

Pansy looked at her best friend.

Draco smirked, "I think you should become friend with Granger." He looked down at the letter opener. "I need more information on Potter's home life." He met her eyes, "Do you think you can do it?"

Pansy sighed dramatically, "Of course I can."

"Good," Draco smirked as he thought of more to his plan. His godfather will help him and then Granger and Pansy. Yes, he would soon have everything he needed. All he had to do was talk to Severus and wait for Potter to come find him after dinner.

Draco Malfoy turned out all other noise as he tried to think up the different things that could go wrong with this plan of his. It was always good to be prepared after all, and he was a Slytherin.

The End.


End file.
